Magallanica Chronicles
by DigiXrosForums
Summary: My version of second season. I like Emi, so I made a plot. The prophecy says a Magallanica clan user will defeat Leon Souryuu. Will the prophecy come true? Akio, Asuna and Yuya are my original characters.
1. Creation

Leon Souryuu. His actions cost many fighters their clans and their dreams too. He would have to be defeated for those stolen clans and dreams to return. But defeated by who?

* * *

An old man walked by Cardfight Capital, and decided to find shelter from falling snow in there. At his leisure, he began looking at several card fights at his leisure.  
That is, until he spotted something in particular. Upon seeing the played unit, his memories surfaced. Memories of that day.

* * *

"There is a prophecy, my friend." a unit spoke to a younger version of himself. "The Void is strong, but it needs a human to fully achieve its goals. When that human is defeated, Void will fail."

"But how can that human be defeated." his younger version asked

"By the power of the same nation his clan is in." was the answer

* * *

And there, right in front of him, was another Magallanica user. He approached the girl and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me." he said "But I need to ask something. You see, I am creating a team of fighters using Magallanica clans. Would you like to be first member? Bermuda Triangles are pretty neat." he added

And that won her over.

"Sure." she said, smiling.

"My name is Akio. Akio Hanabusa."

"Emi Sendou."

* * *

Finding other two fighters wasn't easy, but eventually, they managed to do it. There were two girls and one boy on the main roster. Both girls were using Bermuda Triangle, while the boy was using Granblue.

They were forbidden from using Aqua Force as that was the clan Leon was using.

* * *

"Right." the old man finally said "You three were fully trained, so now we can enter the circuit. The first stage is the Seoul stage, so make sure you win."

And they did. Things were going well, until...

"I forfeit." Emi said "I don't want to fight my own kin. I refuse to."

Her brother stared at her from the other end, confused.

The old man slapped his forehead.

**A/N: Next chapter is where the plot begins, with appearance of team Dreadnought. Will write it when I have time.**


	2. Knowledge

The town where championship was held was small and quiet. Across it towered the building where participants were staying.

A blond boy was sitting at the table by the window, along with two girls. His gaze rested on young girl talking to older man who was wearing bandana.

He listened intently.

"Champion's sister." the older man said

"Come on, Mr. Gouki. I am not that good." the girl responded.

"Well, why don't we find that out?" Gouki said

At that point, Leon's eyes locked with girl's eyes.

He found himself staring at her deep blue eyes, which greatly resemled the ocean. He found himself enraptured, and he couldn't stop gazing at those. Then he saw another old man enter, one that greatly resembled Tear Knight, Cyprus.

Leon frowned at this.

"Team Aspiring Waters, let's go." he said

At this, the girl he was watching stood up, and boy and girl sitting on the table next to his stood up also. They then went out.

Leon frowned even more at this

"Charlene, Jillian, let's go." he said

* * *

Ceram struck Polaris with water, bringing the opponent to sixth damage. Elsewhere, Captain Nightmist and Bermuda Princess, Lena, finished the other two fights.

"Our next opponent are team Dreadnought. Be careful, it's Leon's team."

"We don't have to worry about them." an eerie voice came "I can defeat Leon."

Three pairs of eyes landed on Emi.

Emi's eyes were swirling

Asuna approached her, worried

"I am not sure you must keep that power. You're good enough without it."

"She has to keep it." old man interjected "Four winning teams must have a member with Psyqualia, and Leon already has it, so we have to win at least one stage to get to him."

Then Emi's eyes returned to normal. Two sapphire pools stared at others.

"No wonder she has it." Yuya thought "Her eyes are strange already, as it is."

He was somewhat a knowledge guru. He only joined the team because Emi interested him.


End file.
